1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an energy transferring device and a method thereof, and more particularly to an energy transferring device which achieves energy transfer through energy coupling between resonators and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many techniques of wireless transmission already used in the field of communication. Currently, conventional techniques of wireless transmission are mostly used in the reception and transmission of signals, and are hence only applicable to the transmission of low power signals.
As there are more and more electronic products adopt wireless transmission, the development of wireless transmission applicable to high power signals attracts more and more attention. United State Patent No. US2007/0222542 disclosed a wireless non-radiative energy transferor capable of transferring energy by a wireless power transfer (WPT) to transfer the power of a resonator to another resonator by way of resonance.
To achieve a predetermined level of transferring efficiency, the above transferor requires a high Q-factor resonator. However, such Q-factor resonator, which occupies a large volume and costs a lot, cannot be used in ordinary electronic products. Moreover, when the transferring distance is remote, the transferor can only achieve low efficiency in the transfer of energy. Therefore, how to design a wireless power transferring system having the features of small volume, low cost, and high transfer efficiency has become an important direction to people in the field of power transfer.